


I see you, Wolfie

by angelicLP



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Post canon, Wolfgang is kinda oblivious, and Felix is a good best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: This whole Wolfgang watching Rajan thing is getting ridiculous. So Felix is set to do something about it.
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	I see you, Wolfie

„So, Indian Plan B, huh?“

Felix watched Wolfgang's eyes slowly drag from where they've been focused on a certain good looking dark man to the face of his best friend. It felt as if he had to force them to do so. And this is something Felix noticed happening more and more recently.

Ever since they got rid of Whispers, Felix saw something changing in his brother. 

They decided to stay in Paris for the time being, certainly having earned this time out after everything and giving the cluster time to actually spend some time together for real instead of just in their heads. They were also helping Nomi and Amanita organizing their wedding. Felix was still blown by the idea of them having the nuptial on top of the fucking Eiffel Tower, to be honest. Even more so than finding out about the sensates.  
He was always easy in accepting things and this had been no different. There was so much more on this planet than they will ever know and well... he wasn't exactly surprised at the fact that Wolfgang of all people was part of one of these things. He's always been special.

What was more important was that Wolfgang seemed to finally have found his place, with his cluster and with Kala. Felix liked her, a lot. And he could see why his mate was so gone for her. When he found out Indian Plan was married he was slightly confused and Wolfgang's „It's complicated.“ didn't help either. But he decided to just go with it, because he was a grown man and he trusted that his brother knew what he was doing. Also it seemed that Rajan didn't have that big of a problem with the fact that his wife loved not only him.

Wolfgang on the other hand... 

When he noticed that Wolfgang watched Rajan, he thought at first it was because of jealousy even though it didn't quite add up in his mind. That wasn't like the man he knew basically all his life. He may seem like this big ruthless German to many but Felix knew that he would do anything to protect those he cared for and make them happy. So the idea of him being jealous of Kala's husband when he obviously made her as happy as Wolfgang did just felt wrong.  
Also when Kala was close to her husband, when they touched and kissed, Felix didn't see any hint at jealousy at all, just fond affection spread all over his face.

So he sat back and watched more closely. 

Whenever Rajan entered the room, Wolfie's eyes were drawn to him, following his every move and the only thing diverting that was when Kala was around. Then his gaze jumped between the both of them as if he couldn't decide which one of them he wanted to watch more.  
Whenever Rajan was close to him, Wolgang touched him. Just casually, a slight touch on his arm or a hand laid companionably on his shoulder, something anyone else wouldn't even notice because, well, it wasn't that strange considering that both of them loved the same woman and tried to somehow make this work. But for Felix it was enough that he started to get an idea as to where this was all heading.

And the more time passed , the more Felix watched him watching Rajan, the more he noticed the change. His gaze went from taxing and calculating at first, to appreciating some time later. And the last couple of days, Wolfgang started to watch the other man with a fire, that made it seem like he was basically stripping him down and all but fucking him with his eyes. 

He wasn't sure that Wolfgang had caught up to this, though.

So, here he was, deciding that he's seen enough of this bullshit pining and set on making this stupid idiot finally make a move on Rajan, because by now he was fairly certain that the man wasn't exactly opposed to the idea either, judging by the looks he gave Wolfgang. Not that either of these dipshits noticed the other staring, so Felix took it upon himself to nudge them in the right direction.

„What?“

Felix leaned forward, studying the confused face of his brother. He looked like he has been rudely woken up in the middle of the night from a more than pleasant dream. Felix grinned.

„I see you, Wolfie.“

Wolfgang looked even more confused now, obviously trying to figure out what the hell was going on and if he should care at all about the man sitting across of him.  
Felix leaned back again, his grin getting even wider. 

„You're watching him like all the time.“

„What the fuck are you talking about, Felix?“

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose. Good god, Wolfgang was even more oblivious than he thought. Maybe he should take the proverbial fence post and just whack it over his head. Otherwise they'd most likely still be here next week.

„You, my friend, are watching Indian plan B over there“, he gestured in the direction where Rajan stood with Hernando, deep in conversation, „and you're not only doing it but it looks like you want to go over there and bend him over the next flat surface to fuck his brains out. Or maybe the other way around. Who knows what film is playing in that pretty little head of yours.“

Felix shrugged as if to say he doesn't care either way. He knew Wolfgang had been taking home other men in the past, when the mood struck. It hasn't happened often, but he had some basic experience with men, and maybe he could borrow from Lito or something. 

„Are you on something or where does this bullshit come from?“

Wolfgang's brow nearly disappeared in his hairline, and yet Felix noticed that he fought very hard not to look caught out. 

„I am not, and you know this is no bullshit. I've been watching you pine over him for weeks now and frankly, it gets irritatingly annoying to see the both of you tiptoeing around something, that is obviously what you both want.“

„I am not pining!“ Wolfgang's tone got defiant and his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest.

Felix counted in his head, leaning back taking a sip of his beer. His grin got wider while he watched the little wheels in his brother's head turn and finally click.

„What do you mean, the both of us?“

„I mean, that you obviously have the hots for each other and both of you are too dumb to notice it.“

Wolfgang's eyes snapped up to meet his briefly before they darted over to Rajan, settling on him, clearly assessing if there was something to what he got just so bluntly forced into his consciousness. Felix just waited. He really didn't have to be a sensate to know what was going on in this blond head he loved so much since he was a kid. Plus, Wolfgang's face was like watching a movie right now, every emotion clearly written on his face – confusion, struggle, rejecting the idea only to re-evaluate it a second later, more confusion.  
His gaze still lingered on the other man, but he wasn't really seeing anything while he was clearly reassessing whatever happened between them over the last couple of weeks. Finally realization hit, full force.

After what felt like an eternity but was admittedly highly entertaining to witness, blue eyes settled back on Felix while his body slumped back into the chair, a deep exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

„Fuck!“

Felix couldn't suppress a chuckle, but reached across the table to lay a sympathetic hand on Wolfgang's shoulder. Then he too slumped back into his chair and crossed his hands in front of his belly.

„So, now that we are obviously on the same page here... What do you intend to do about it?“

Wolgang closed his eyes and sighed deeply as if this was the hardest thing he ever came across and taking down an evil organization out to kill him and his kind was a walk in the park compared to it. He could really be theatrical as fuck, not that anyone else but Felix would ever know this side of him.

„This is fucked up.“

„Seriously, Wolfie. What happened the last couple of months was fucked up. This right here is pretty simple if you ask me.“

Wolfgang's eyes snapped open, fixating on his best friend with his brows tightly knitted together, confusion written all over his face although a slight hint of irritation mixed in it.

„How the hell is this simple?!“ 

Now it was Felix' turn to sigh. It seems like he needs to spell it out for this dickhead. For someone so smart he could be really dumb sometimes.

„Oh, come on, Wolfie! You love his wife and you think he's hot. He obviously isn't opposed to the idea either. So why won't you just go for it? I mean, you would hardly be the first polyamorous couple trying to work this out. Why only go with one when you could have both of them?“

„I... don't know how this is supposed to work,“

Now he seemed utterly lost. Felix reached over the table and put his hand on his shoulder. When Wolfgang looked up he smiled encouragingly at him.

„Listen, man. Just think about it, and if it's something you can see happening, just talk to them. I am pretty sure the three of you can work this out one way or the other.“

With that he stood up and left his best friend to mull this over in peace. He grabbed another beer on his way to the others to find himself some conversation to join.

A few hours later he watched as Wolfgang made his way over to Rajan, who sat next to his wife on the sofa in the living room. His hand touched the Indian's shoulder softly. Rajan and Kala both looked up, a soft and happy smile spreading all over their faces. Wolfgang mirrored it perfectly.

And Felix knew that they would work it out eventually.


End file.
